danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Masaru Daimon/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Masaru design.jpg|Masaru's design. Masaru2.jpg|Masaru's design. (2) Beta Beta_Soldiers_Of_Hope.jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. Soldiers_Beta.jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. (2) Soldiers_Beta_(2).jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. (3) |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 The Servant with the Wariors of hope.jpg|Nagito as the Servant of the Warriors of Hope. Episode 07 Shingetsu with the former Warriors of Hope 2.png|Masaru hiding inside a hotel with former members of Warriors of Hope. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue Masaru messing with a corpse.png|Masaru messing with the News Reporter's corpse. Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|The Warriors of Hope in their secret base. Masaru standing ontop of people.png|Masaru standing on top of others, making a pyramid. Masaru celebrating his victory.png|Masaru at an athletic meeting. Chapter 1 bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-57-850.jpg|Masaru controlling his robot. Boss 1.PNG|Masaru's robot: HeroRobot Mark Guyver. Masaru after his robot explodes.png|Masaru after witnessing his robot exploding. Masaru after being defeated.png|Masaru after his robot explodes. Masaru getting dragged by the Monokuma Kids.png|Masaru being grabbed by the Monokuma Kids. Chapter 2 HeroMasaru.jpg|The art display of Masaru as the Hero. HeroMasarufight.jpg|Hero Masaru fighting. MasaruKotoko.jpg|Hero Masaru and Fighter Kotoko. Cinderella4.jpg|Masaru portrayed as Kotoko's prince in Cinderella setting. Chapter 4 Masaru, Monaka, Kotoko, Jataro and NAgisa the troublesome class.png|Masaru and the others in class. The suicide group.png|Masaru about to do the group suicide, but Junko Enoshima stopped him. Sleep tight lil ones so my new bg.png|Masaru sleeping with the others after being "abducted" by Junko. The kids about to spread despair.png|Masaru spreading despair by killing an adult. Monaka loves you all.png|Masaru hypnotized by Monaca's kindness. Special SoldiersLive.jpg|The CG with the Warriors of Hope (Excluding Monaca Towa) alive. Hidden WOH The Hero figure.png|Masaru's Hidden Warrior Figure. |-| Manga= Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangamasarucolor.jpg|Masaru in color. Zombiecorpse.jpg|Masaru and Jataro Kemuri playing with a corpse. Mangamasaru2.jpg|Komaru meeting Masaru. Masarujataro.jpg|Masaru and Jataro excited about giving Komaru their autographs. Mangamasaru3.jpg|Masaru's introduction. Mangamasaru4.jpg|Excited Masaru. Mangamasaru5.jpg|Masaru angry at Komaru for upsetting Monaca. Mangamasaru1.jpg|Masaru telling Komaru about the trapdoor. Mangamasaru6.jpg|Masaru playing football with a Monokuma. Mangamasaru7.jpg|Masaru crying after being unexpectedly reminded of his traumatic past. Mangamasaru8.jpg|Masaru challenges Komaru and Toko Fukawa. Mangamasaru9.jpg|Masaru boasting about the Demons he killed. Mangamasaru10.jpg|Hero Masaru killing Demons. Mangamasaru11.jpg|Masaru after losing the fight. Mangamasaru12.jpg|Masaru's punishment. |-| Official Art= Preorder Bonus Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Clear File from 'GEO-online.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from sanyodo.png|Clear File from 'Sanyodo.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from stellaworth.png|Clear File from 'stellaworth.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Digital Wallpaper from Joshin.png|Digital Wallpaper from 'JoshinWeb.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Mousepad Design from 'furu1online.net' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from fammys.png|Postcard from 'fammys.jp' ---- Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. |-| Official Site= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Soldiers of hop drawing.png|Masaru on the cover of the booklet the Warriors of Hope made. Masaru's profiler from the site.png|Masaru's profile in the official Japanese site. Masaru's_profiler_from_the_site_english.png|Masaru's profile in the official English site. New MonoMono Machine DRAE cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode casts wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. DRAE cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for Android. DRAE cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. |-| References ru:Галерея:Масару Даймон